Miraculous Moon
by The-Onyx-Dragon
Summary: This is my attempt at writing a crossover fic that was inspired by Ladybug and Chat meet others in Paris that they never knew existed. Rated M for future chapters.
1. A meeting in Paris

Miraculous Moon

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran across the nighttime rooftops of Paris. "Come on Chat! The villain is getting away!" "I'm coming," the cat replied with an added whisper of "or at least I'm **trying** to..." Chat was trying to keep his balance on the roof, but being covered in mucus wasn't helping. The villain that was made this time was making people sick left and right. In an attempt to do the same to Ladybug, it had shot a glob of mucus at her. Chat had jumped in the way, spinning his staff. But in doing so, it stuck in pieces all over him.

Eventually, he caught back up with her and the akumatized villain. They were circling each other, she with her yo-yo and he with a giant syringe. "Looks like I made it just in time!" Chat lept down from his rooftop and ran at the villain. But just as he passed Ladybug, his foot slipped out from under him. Flailing, he landed on top of her. The villain took the opportunity and shot something at them. A sticky purple goo covered Chat's back and dripped down onto Ladybug and the ground. " No! Chat! Are you okay?!" "Ow! My Lady, you don't have to yell in my ear. I'm alright, are **you**?!" Worry was in his voice. She nodded and added, "It's no time for your names, Chat. We have to get out of this." She looked toward where the akumatized villain was standing.

He smiled at them as Hawk Moth's voice suddenly ran through his head. 'Get their miraculouses while they can't move! _**NOW**_!' Nodding, he raised his giant syringe and ran at them.

Ladybug tried to get free from the sticky goo and out from under Chat, but to no avail. They exchanged looks of worry and fear, knowing that these might be their last few moments together. Tears came to her eyes as she whispered his name. "Chat..." "Ladybug," he replied, voice full of emotion. The look on her face pained him and he knew what he was going to say next; what he had always wanted to say, but never had the chance to. It had to be now. The villain above them raised his syringe higher, ready to give a final blow. With tears in his own eyes, Chat opened his mouth one final time. "I lo-"

" **AKURYO TAISAN!** " A bright flash of light blinded both of the heroes and cut off Chat's confession. When it dimmed, the goo was gone from them. Getting up, Chat pulled Ladybug to her feet as well and embraced her. "I thought we were goners there for a minute." Pulling away, he noticed that her eyes were focused elsewhere. Turning, he followed her line of view. The sight before him made his jaw drop. There was the villain on the ground, motionless. And before him stood 6 girls.


	2. Conflicts

Ladybug and Chat didn't know what was going on. Their villain wasn't moving and the 6 girls that were above him were all glaring at the man. They were all wearing similar outfits, but all with slight differences. Their outfits were white with different colored skirts, collars, bows, and shoes. Light blue, red and purple, green and pink, orange and black, pink, and dark blue and red were the colors of their outfits. "Are you guys alright," asked the girl with the white, orange, and black outfit. Nodding, Ladybug responded with her own question. "We're fine, but who are you people?" The two girls in the middle, the one in red and dark blue and the one in pink, smiled and said in unison, "We're the Sailor Senshi! We stand for love and justice!" Chat spoke up. "Never heard of you. **We** , on the other hand, are the Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, saviors of Paris. I'm **sure** you've heard of us. We're kind of the biggest think since catnip." "Chat, stop." "But-" " **NOW!** " He could tell his lady was getting upset.

She rushed over to where the ackumatized person was still laying. One of the girls, the one in green and pink, yelled, "Be careful! You could get yourselves seriously hurt!" She rushed towards the man before Ladybug could reach him. "We need to take of this before he starts moving again and someone gets hurt," the girl in red and purple said. "Sailor Moon! Use your scepter!" Nodding, the girl in red and dark blue looked down towards the girl in pink. "Chibi Moon! Are you ready?" The one in pink, who didn't look much bigger than a young child, nodded. The girls each raised a hand in unison and a bright white and pink light shone in each hand raised. Chat pulled Ladybug back as 2 magical looking sticks appeared in the girls' hands. "Moon Princess Halation!" A bright light surrounded the villain and he started to writhe and scream. Ladybug and Chat could only watch as the man was covered in the light, voice full of pain.

When it had cleared, the man was no longer screaming or moving. He was laying still on the ground, back in his civilian outfit. The Parisian heroes looked from him, to the girls, and back. "What did you do to him," asked Ladybug, almost in a whisper. Her hands began to ball into fists. " **What did you do to him?!** " The girl in blue stepped forward, what looked like glasses or a shield over her eyes. "He's alive, but we need to get him to a hospital fast! I've never seen this happen before!" The 6 girls started to rush towards the man, but Chat reached him first. Picking him up, he turnned and glared at the girls. "In all the time I've spent protecting Paris, this has **NEVER** happened. I want you to **leave** out city and **never** come back." Malice was in his voice as he spoke. He felt hatred towards the girls that had done this to an innocent man. Ladybug came over to Chat and grabbed his arm. "Come on. We need to get him to a hospital **now**." She gave the girls an angry glare of her own then ran with Chat to help treat the poor man.


	3. To stay or go

The 6 girls stood watching the boy in black and the girl in red and black run away with the man. " Sailor Mercury," began Sailor Moon,"will he be alright? I've never seen that happen to a baddie before." Te girl in light blue nodded. "I believe so, so long as those two get him to a hospital in time." "Speaking of those two," the girl in red spoke up,"what were **they** doing here in the first place? We managed to save them just in time, but why were they here?" "That boy said that they protect Paris," responded the girl in green. "Sailor Mars has a point though. We saved them just before they were killed!" Sailor Moon looked at all of her friends, each one of them with a look of sorrow on their faces. Then the young girl in pink spoke up. "I think we should stay here longer to help. I would feel horrible if something happened and we weren't there to save them." Everyone agreed. "Chibi Moon is right. We're going to stay in Paris longer than we expected girls." Sailor Moon sighed. "Now it's just breaking the news to Luna..."

Ladybug and Chat arrived at the hospital about 10 minutes after they left the scene, but they had stayed to make sure the man was alright. Just as Chat was about to make his 36th pace down the hallway, a doctor exited the emergency room. "Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir for bringing him here." The two began to bombard him with questions. "Is he alright?!""What's wrong with him?!""Will he be okay?!""Is he awake?!" Waving his hand for them to stop, they quieted down. "Woah, woah, woah! Let me tell you." Taking a deep breath, the man calmed himself. The duo did the same as well. "First of all, he's going to live. But right now, he's in critical condition. We have him on oxygen and are monitoring his vitals. We've already contacted his family and they're on the way. We'll have to keep a watch on him to make sure he doesn't take a turn for the worse."

Breathing out a small sigh of relief, Ladybug sat down in a chair. "Thank you doctor. We'll check back later to make sure he and his family are alright." Nodding, the doctor returned to the ER. chat took a seat next to his lady and began to rub her back. "It'll be alright, Ladybug. He will be okay." He stopped rubbing and scowled. "But those girls... Those girls **need** to leave."


	4. Thoughts

Solemnly parting ways, Ladybug and Chat left the hospital on the second beep of her miraculous. She arrived back at her home and said, "Spots off Tikki." The kwami exited the earrings and collapsed on the bed. "Are you alright Tikki?" Marinette was worried for her little friend. "I'm okay. I just need to rest a minute. You should too Marinette. when you're Ladybug, our feelings are connected." The girl sat on her bed and leaned her head against the wall. "I'm sorry. I'm just so confused right now. Who were those girls? Why were they here? Why did that man get into that condition? What happened to the akuma?" Shaking her head, Marinette lay down on her bed and tried to clear her mind.

Chat arrived back at his mansion and he and his kwami separated. "Wow Adrien! You need to take it easy! You're emotions are **every where** right now!" Looking at the little black creature, Adrien responded. "I  would if there was a good reason to! But did you see what happened to that man?! He's in the hospital now because Ladybug and I couldn't protect him! I couldn't even protect the person dearest to me..." Adrien sank down on his bed, cupping his head in his hands. Plagg flew over to his friend a put a hand on one of his. "It'll be alright! The doctor said that that man will be okay!" The boy sighed and looked up at him. "I sure hope so Plagg... But I'm also worried about Ladybug. Is she alright?" The little creature sat down on the bed next to his friend. "I'm sure she's fine. Her kwami will take care of her, just like I'm helping you!" Adrien patted the little guy's head. "Thanks Plagg. I'm glad you're here to talk to."

The boy managed a weak smile, but as they sat there in silence, it faded. Thoughts ran through his head of how the fight could have turned out differently. The mysterious girls kept coming back to his mind. He looked down at Plagg, who had crawled into his lap and was napping. He ran a finger down the little creature's back, gently waking him up. "Hey Plagg, do you know who those girls were? I've never heard of 'The Sailor Senshi' before..." The black creature looked up and shook his head. "Nope, never heard of them either." He flew off the boy's lap in a rush, fully awake now. "But I can find out... for a price." Adrien rolled his eye and picked up the phone by his bed to order some Camembert up to his room. "You're such a nice guy Adrien," the little kwami smiled.


	5. Welcome To Class

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""The next day at school, Marinette wasn't feeling too well. Alya tried to comfort her best friend and find out what was wrong. "Hey girl, what's up with you today? You're completely out of it. Mari shook her head. "I'm fine. I just stayed up a little latter last night than normal." As if on cue, she yawned. As the bell rang to begin class, the teacher spoke up. "Now class, I know this is a little unusual during the middle of the school year, but we have a few new students joining us today. They're visiting us from Japan on a student exchange program, so I want you all to make them feel welcome." The teacher opened the door to welcome the girls into the room./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As they walked in, they each had a different expression on their faces. One girl, with long straight blonde hair to her waist, looked in awe around the room. Another girl, long straight black hair also to her waist, had a confident look about her. The girl with short blue hair looked a little shy, much like Marinette's friend Rose. And the final girl, one with very long blonde ponytails, was looking as if she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be there or not. "Girls, if you would please introduce yourselves." The girl with black hair stepped forward first. "My name is Rei Hino. I look forward to meeting all of you." She bowed and backed up to the line again. Next was the girl with straight blonde hair. "Hello everyone! My name is Minako Aino, but you can call me Mina! I can't wait to get to know you!" She smiled a flashy smile and returned to the group. Up next was the girl with short blue hair. when she spoke, her voice was difficult to make out, but she was heard. "Salutations. My name is Ami Mizuno. I look forward to learning a lot on our stay here in Paris." Bowing, she made her way back to the girls. The final girl was very hesitant and had to be shoved forward. She immediately bowed and remained that way as she rushed through her greeting. "MynameisUsagiTsukinoandIlookforwardtogettingtoknowallofyou!" Standing back up, she rushed back to her friends before anyone got a chance to register what she had just said./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The teacher smiled and looked at the girls. "It's very nice to meet you girls and I truly hope you enjoy your stay here in Paris! Now, if you'll please take an open seat, we'll begin class." Nodding, the girls quickly scanned the room for open seats. A couple of the girls, Mina and Ami, got lucky and were able to find seats together at the back of the classroom. The remaining two girls, ended up having to sit 3 to a desk with other class members. Rei found a seat next to Mylene and Alix, right behind Chloe. Usagi approached Marinette and asked in a somewhat quite voice, "May I please sit next to you?" Smiling, Mari nodded. She and Alya slid over to let Usagi take a seat next to her. "By the way, it's nice to meet you Miss... Tsukino? I'm Marinette and this is my friend Alya." "BEST friend, she means." Alya smiled and Marinette extended a hand to the girl. "Usagi is fine." She grabbed Mari's hand and shook it. 'It looks like we're going to end up becoming friends,' she thought as Usagi let go of her hand./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"But no one knew of the tragedy and heartache that would soon come./p 


	6. A Little Help

**AN:** I'm apologizing to all the readers and followers of this story that I haven't updated this in... a while. But I've been real busy with life and work lately and haven't really had the time to write anything. I've moved twice this summer and I'm going to be moving again in about a couple more months. But in the mean time, I'm hoping to be able to update this story some more and maybe make the fans happy. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

While Adrien was busy with class work, Plagg began is investigation. Sneaking out of Adrien's bag, the little kwami carefully flew out of the classroom and out of the school. "Now all I need to do is to find out about those girls he was talking about." Soaring through Paris, making sure to keep himself hidden, the little black kwami made it to the home of the old master. He knocked lightly on the door, just loud enough for the old man to hear. As if expecting Plagg to show up, the elderly man opened the door. "Please Plagg, you are welcome to enter my home." He gave a slight nod to the little creature as he entered the house. "Hey there Master Fu. Heh heh..." Plagg rubbed the back of his head with a hand and blushed a little. "Whatcha' up to?" Smiling, Master Fu lead him to a room covered in Chinese historical artifacts. A little green turtle-like kwami greeted them as they entered the room. "Good evening Master. Good evening Plagg." "Good evening Wayzz," respond the old man. "Hey there," Plagg greeted. Turning back around to him, Master Fu responded to Plagg's question. "We were waiting for you, my little friend." The man took a seat on a pillow that was laying in the floor and held out a hand to two minature pillows on a table. "Please, have a seat, both of you." Plagg didn't hesitate in the least to take a seat on the tiny pillow. "Oooh! So cushy and soft!"

"Pardon me, master, but weren't we going to address why Plagg's hear?" "Of course Wayzz. I was just making sure that you and our guest were comfortable before we begin." Turning his eyes on the little black kwami in front of him, Master Fu began to speak. "I know why you are here Plagg. You are looking for information on some strangers from another location." "Yeah, that's right! Adri- I mean, my master, asked me to find out all I could about them. And you're the first person that popped into my head!" Smiling, Master Fu continued. "Thank you Plagg. You've always been one to come to me anytime you needed help. Now, about these strangers. They call themselves the Sailor Senshi, do they not?" "Yeah." "And they say that they are heroes of love and justice?" "Yes, that's what they said." Placing his hand on his beard, the old man stroked it thoughtfully. "I believe I know exactly where they are from then. These girls are from Japan and are some of the most well known super heroines in their country. But here in France, they're completely unknown. I've heard of them before, but I've never actually seen them." Plagg had floated up from his seat while listening to Master Fu and was now just hovering in front of his face. "What do you know about them, Master?!" The elderly man shook his head. "I don't know enough to help you but he does." Master Fu glanced at the little turtle kwami and smiled. "Please Wayzz, enlighten our little friend Plagg here about the Sailor Senshi. I shall go get us some snacks." He carefully picked himself up off of the pillow and headed out the door of the room. Sighing, and then smiling at Plagg, the kwami began to speak. "Where shall I begin?"


	7. The Second Battle

**AN:** Well... it's been a while since I've updated this story... And I apologize for that. Life has just been so hectic and I haven't had time to write anything. That and writer's block is a pain in the ass... Thankfully, I've gotten a tad bit more time to write and rewatched every Miraculous episode recently. :p Hopefully this longer chapter will be able to make it up to you guys somewhat for the lack of updates.

* * *

After finishing their lengthy conversation, Plagg and Wayzz got up from their cushions. Plagg smiled at the turtle kwami and thanked him. "Gotta go tell Adri- uh... my master!" Just as he was about to leave the room, Master Fu walked back in. "Leaving so soon, Plagg?" "Yes Master Fu! I gotta get this info back to my master as soon as possible and get my ooey, gooey camembert!" He started to drool just thinking about his precious cheese. Shaking his head and clearing it, he waved at the old master. "Anyway, goodbye Master Fu! Bye Wayzz!"

Meanwhile, Marinette and Tikki were busy doing research online. "We've got to find out who those girls were and why that man ended up like what he did," the little bug kwami stated. "I know Tikki. That's why I'm going to spend all night trying to find out." Using her favorite search engine, Marinette typed in everything she could think of from 'girl superheros' to 'superheroine teams', but without any luck. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair. "Aww Tikki, I'm never going to find out who they-" Suddenly the talk with the girls and Chat came back to mind.

"We're the Sailor Senshi! We stand for love and justice!"

"Sailor Senshi! I haven't searched for that yet!" Typing it into the search bar, Mari brought up the info she had been looking for. "The Sailor Senshi are a team of girls from Japan. They fight from the shadows to defend the people of Japan from evil!" Having been reading it over her shoulder, Tikki flew in front of the screen. "Marinette! These girls are just like Ladybug and Chat! They're fighting against evil to protect people!" Mari nodded. "Yes, but there's just one thing I don't understand. How can they be fighting to protect people and yet still cause harm to an innocent person? That sounds supicious to me..." "I know. It sounds that way to me too, but maybe in Japan, their evil entities are different from the ones here in France." The girl sat back in her chair and thought for a minute. "Maybe you're right Tikki. But how are we going to get a chance to talk to them. Both Chat and I yelled at them and told them to leave Paris and never come back." "I don't know but-"

Suddenly, there was the sound of screaming outside. "Quick! Spots on Tikki!" After transforming, Ladybug rushed outside to see which villain was attacking this time. A large purple and brown creature that looked something like a spider was shooting web-like strings at people, picking them up, and placing them on it's hairy thorax. "Looks like Hawkmoth's at it again, My Lady." Chat landed next to Ladybug on the roof of the bakery. "It has to be taking people back to it's web!" "Yeah. And you know what we have to do! Stop it before it can do anymore damage!" Chat nodded and followed after his lady.

Elsewhere, an alarm was going off on the Sailor's communicators. "Girls! It's an emergency! There's a giant creature attacking the people and they're being taken captive! This could be the work of the evil we've been looking for!" A woman's voice sounded over everyone's device. "Transform and rescue those people before anything else happens to them!" All the girls responded with "Right Luna," and began their transformations. Soon, all the Sailor Senshi were gathering together at the Eiffel Tower. Sailor Mercury brought up here visor. "It seems that all of the people are trapped by that web-like substance! We've got to find it's weak point and set them free!" She began researching on her computer as cries of "Supreme Thunder!" "Crescent Beam!" and "Burning Mandala!" rang out.

Arriving on the scene, Chat instantly became angry. "What are **they** doing here? I thought I told them to leave Paris and **never** come back!" Before he could make a run at them, Ladybug stopped him. "Wait Chat! I wanted to ask them some questions before-" She never got a chance to finish her sentence. The giant spider creature had finally caught up to where they were and was shooting webs at both Chat Noir and Ladybug. Dodging out of the way, one of the misfired webs shot in the direction of where the Sailors were. "It's here," shouted Mars. "We've got to stop it now! Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury began and the others followed suit. "Supreme Thunder!" "Crescent Beam!" "Burning Mandala!" "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Everyone but Sailor Moon. She had noticed the two masked Parisian superheroes and all she could think of was what happened last time. The monster, the attack that was supposed to have healed it, the screaming, the man laying motionless on the ground, the two masked heroes yelling at them, the hurt, pain and fear she felt afterwards. Her body froze up and she collapsed to the ground. Noticing, Chibi Moon ran towards her superior. "Sailor Moon! Are you okay?! You've got to get up and help us Sailor Moon!" The blonde shook her head. She couldn't do it. She couldn't stand up an fight this monster knowing that the same thing might happen again. She just couldn't. Sailor Moon kept shaking her head. "No... no.. no! No, no, no, no, no, no!"

The sound of someone landing next to her snapped her attention back to reality. "You've got to stand up and fight Sailor Moon." A voice as smooth as silk and as strong as steel caused her heart stop. "It can't be..." Glancing towards the voice, Sailor Moon saw whom she perceived as her hero. A man with black hair wearing a black tuxedo, black cloak, white mask, and black top hat offered a hand out to her. "Tuxedo Kamen..." She took his hand and shakily stood back up. "Why... are you here? I thought that-" "You'd left me back in Japan? Never. Anywhere you go, I will follow, Sailor Moon." They locked eyes, a flurry of emotions passing between them.

"Look out!" A string of web-like substance flew towards them and just barley missed thanks to Tuxedo Kamen's quick thinking. He had grabbed Sailor Moon in his arms and jumped out of the way. Ladybug and Chat had been trying to get their attention but nothing had worked until that yell by Ladybug. Landing on the tower, Chat remarked under he breath, "you should have let them get hit by that thing." "What was that?" "Oh, nothing! Nothing! He he!" Becoming more serious, Chat said, "Now, let's go get that akuma!" "Right!" Dodging the blasts still coming from the Sailor Senshi, Ladybug threw her yo-yo at the spider monster. The cord wrapped around it's legs and she began to pull. "Wait," Chat yelled. "There's still people on it's thorax! We've got to get them and the people on that web out of danger first!" Ladybug nodded and loosened up her string, releasing the creature's legs.

Taking the opportunity, the creature shot a web at them. It landed on each and pinned them to one of the legs of the Eiffel Tower. A cry of "Fire Soul Bird" rang out from the Senshi of Mars and flew towards the web that the people were trapped on. Burning the web-like strings away the people fell to the ground and began to run as fast and far away as possible. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Balls of energy came flying at the back of the spider creature, freeing the people on it's thorax. "Now Sailor Moon," cried Sailor Venus. She hesitated a minute. Could she do it? Could she possibly be able to save this person this time? She called forth her Moon Stick. Instead of Moon Princess Halation, she would try something different.

She raised her weapon above her head and readied herself. "NOO!" Chat and Ladybug yelled from their prisons on the tower, desperate for her to stop before another mistake could happen. "Moon" "Please don't do this!" "Healing" "Remember what happened **last** time!" "Escalation!" " _ **STOOOOP!**_ " But it was too late. The light from Sailor Moon's attack shone down on the spider, engulfing it in it's glow. Instantly the web-like strings holding Ladybug and Chat dissapeared and the fell towards the ground. They ran towards the light and checked to make sure that the person was alright. This time, there hadn't been any screaming. The light began to dissipate and left a person laying on the ground.

A young adult female. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Wh... where am I? Ladybug?" The heroine knelt down beside the girl and asked, "Are you alright? How are you feeling?" "I'm... okay... Just a little dizzy." Ladybug nodded, stood back up and offered the girl a hand. "Chat Noir will take you to the hospital to get you checked out." Picking the girl up princess style, he gave his lady a wink. "Don't worry, Bug-a-boo. I'll take good care of this princess." He shot a glare at the Sailor Senshi. "I just hope **you** take care of **them**. If you need any help, just call." "I'll be fine Chat. But thank you anyway." He nodded and bounded off to the hospital with the girl.

Ladybug walked towards the group of girls and the man, unsure of how the following conversation would play out. "So, Sailor Senshi, was it? I wanted to ask you guys some questions and get some answers of my own."


	8. A Short Talk

Chat arrived at the hospital with the girl still in his arms. "How are you feeling right now," he asked. Grabbing her head, she responded with "Still dizzy. And I feel really tired." "Hold on just a little longer. The doctor is gonna check you out and everything will be okay." He set her down on one of the chairs and went to find a doctor.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was standing with the Sailor Senshi. "First of all, who are you guys? I wanted to hear from **you guys** who you are." Sailor Mars stepped forward defensively. "Why should we tell you? Who are **you** anyway?" "Mars, we should hear her out," said Sailor Venus. Sailor Jupiter nodded and added, "Yeah! She deserves answers to her questions." Sailor Chibi Moon stepped forward and offered Ladybug her hand. "I'm Sailor Chibi Moon. And these are Sailors Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, and Moon. We are the guardians of love and justice." She took the girl's hand and shook it. "I remember that part of your introduction from the previous battle, but could you please tell me more?" Sailor Moon spoke up this time. "We're the guardians of Earth and are here on a special mission." "May I ask what exactly that mission is?" The girls looked amongst themselves. "I think we should tell her," Venus stated. Nodding, Mercury answered. "We are here to find and destroy a great evil that has threatened the Earth. Our sensors picked up a strong evil entity coming from Paris, so we decided to come here and defeat it." Ladybug stood in thought for a minute, processing everything. _So there's a greater evil here... It can't be Hawkmoth because Chat and I have always been able to defeat him and his akumas on our own. But I still want to know why those people ended up the way they did after Sailor Moon used her magic._

Ladybug introduced herself and Chat formally and began to tell the girls about Hawkmoth. "He's the only true villain that Chat Noir and I have fought. He uses these butterflies called akuma to take control of people and turn them evil. But Chat and I always managed to defeat him by ridding the victims of their akuma, capturing it, purifying it, and releasing the good back into the world. After that, we managed to repair anything or anyone damaged by Hawkmoth due to... my magic." The girls were silent for a moment. Sailor Mercury spoke up and said, "You keep saying that these butterflies are called 'akuma'. In Japanese, 'akuma' means 'demon'. Many of the villians that we've fought have been in Japan and perhaps there's another person besides this Hawkmoth that's actually controlling him." "I never thought of that before! Maybe we-"

Suddenly Ladybug's communicator went off. "Chat! How's-" "The girl? She's doing okay for the time being. But she's still getting dizzy spells. The doctor said that they were going to keep her here overnight to keep an eye on her. Should I come back there and help you out with those... people?" She shook her head. "No, I've got it handled. But I did want to discuss something with you. Let's meet up here in a few minutes." "Right. See you in a few Bug-a-boo!" He winked at her and ended the call. Ladybug shook her head again. "That silly cat... But at least that girl is doing alright for now." She looked at the Sailors. "I hope we can end up working together to find out why it is your magic is affecting the akumatized victims this way and see if we can end up finding another solution." Ladybug turned to leave. Sailor Moon reached out for her. "Wait! I wanted to apologize for everything that has happened so far! I never wanted this to happen to anyone! Please... take good care of those people..." Tears had welled up in the girl's eyes. Ladybug nodded. "We will. And I'm **sure** we can figure out a solution." And with that, she left.


End file.
